


[Podfic] Dummy’s faboulous ideas

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen Work, Matchmaker Bots, One Shot, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Possible Steve/Pepper, mentioned winteriron, podfic coverart welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofDummy’s faboulous ideasby MenatieraAuthor's summary:Dummy is determined to help the people he cares for. Jarvis is concerned, Bucky is amused.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Kudos: 10





	[Podfic] Dummy’s faboulous ideas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dummy’s faboulous ideas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769472) by [Menatiera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menatiera/pseuds/Menatiera). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/olq4zv6xwjlg0kv/Dummy%E2%80%99s%20faboulous%20ideas.mp3?dl=0) | 00:05:20 | 5.2 MB


End file.
